Captain Falcon VS. Johnny Cage
Captain Falcon VS. Johnny Cage is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitted Captain Falcon, the champion of the F-Zero Grand Prix against Johnny Cage, the famous star and combatant of Mortal Kombat. Season 1, Episode 12. Description F-Zero VS. Mortal Kombat! It's a battle between 2 famous celebrities that have a famous punch attack. Will Captain Falcon punch Johnny in his nuts or will Johnny Cage put Falcon in his cage? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: These 2 famous celebrities are known for there many respected achievements, being a celebrity in some form and having an iconic punch attack. Boomstick: And now it's time for us to put these 2 against each other to see which of them is better. Wiz: Captain Falcon, F-Zero's greatest racer of all time. Boomstick: And Johnny Cage, Mortal Kombat's most hilarious human celebrity. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Captain Falcon Boomstick: The greatest sport in the year 2560 F-Zero. A racing sport where you drive futuristic cars and only the best of the best can be in the competition. Wiz: Exactly and no F-Zero racer is better than the champion, the pilot of the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon. Boomstick: Captain Falcon isn't the champion of F-Zero for nothing. He's got the best racing record ever like you've never seen before. Wiz: Captain Falcon is loved by many people especially with his racing career. His race car the Blue Falcon is a tough race car being able to take a lot of punishment. Boomstick: Captain Falcon doesn't always need his race car to fight though, he is somehow skilled in martial arts because his style of fighting is a mix between martial arts and street fighting. Wiz: Which is a bit strange quite honestly cause that's not how fighting works, but I guess it doesn't really matter. Boomstick: Captain Falcon has the coolest moves that are involved with fire. Like the Falcon Kick where he kicks his foes with fire, the Raptor Boost where he charges with an uppercut and the Falcon Dive where he grabs his foes and makes an explosion happen. Wiz: But one move stands above all that is his best move of all. His trademark punch attack that when used makes a fiery falcon, Falcon Punch. Boomstick: Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch is very powerful it can even tear down titanium without little to no effort. Wiz: Even though Captain Falcon is a great fighter and racer, he does have one major weakness and that is that he prefers to fight up close and isn't a long-ranged fighter. Boomstick: He even got married to Samus and has a wonderful daughter with Samus. He even told his daughter about his career. Wiz: And even if Captain Falcon isn't always the best fighter he can help in anyway he can. Especially when it comes to saving the world from evil. Black Shadow: I had enough of you die! Captain Falcon: FALCON PUNCH! Captain Falcon falcon punches Black Shadow. Johnny Cage Wiz: Mortal Kombat is a huge tournament where all of the Defenders of Earthrealm and the Kahn Guard battle each other whether they are a god or a cyborg. Boomstick: But one person stands out in the whole Mortal Kombat tournament, the famous movie star celebrity Johnny Cage. Wiz: Johnny Cage was a famous movie star that is also a stunt man and starred in many movies like Ninja Mime, Citizen Cage, Brokenose Mountain and possibly the best of all the movies Tommy Scissorfist. Boomstick: All those movies were amazing and his stunts were awesome to see in those movies so he deserves to be a big celebrity. Wiz: Unfortunately like most celebrities, Johnny Cage's fame eventually cracked. Many audiences lost interest in his stunts and dumb critics claimed Johnny as a huge fraud. Boomstick: Which I believe is bullshit because Johnny Cage is awesome, so those critics deserve to be fired for being bad at their job. Wiz: Johnny then joined the Mortal Kombat tournament to help the Defenders of Earthrealm and take on Shao Kahn's evil forces with all of his skills. Especially since he knows 4 different styles of martial arts, including Bruce Lee's real life Jeet Kune Do. Boomstick: And he has a bunch of moves, like the Shadow Bolt, the Shadow Uppercut and 2 kick attacks known as the Shadow Kick and Eclipse Kick. Wiz: But there's one move that Johnny Cage specializes in using and it's known as the Nut Punch, where he punches his foes in their private parts and even if you're a woman he'll still punch you in the vagina and uses all his moves with a mystical power. Boomstick: Man is there anything that can stop this guy? He sounds like he's unstoppable especially with using the Nut Punch. Wiz: Well Johnny Cage maybe a badass, but he is still human and he can get himself hurt or possibly even killed, if his cocky and arrogant attitude is exploited. Boomstick: Even with his arrogance and cocky personality, Johnny Cage is still a badass celebrity that will always amaze the fans. Johnny Cage punches his foe and tears their stomach open. Johnny Cage: Here's Johnny! Johnny's opponent then falls to the ground. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Captain Falcon is riding in his race car Blue Falcon, until he hears a scream from a woman. He then stops the Blue Falcon and jumps out of it to see Johnny Cage is scaring a woman to tell him where Captain Falcon is. Johnny Cage then terrifies the woman even more, but just as he was about to make his face even more angry and terrifying Captain Falcon threw a pebble at Johnny's head to get his attention. Johnny Cage then turns around and sees Captain Falcon right behind him and is unhappy with what Johnny Cage was doing to the woman. Captain Falcon then taunts by using his best taunt "Show me your moves." FIGHT! Captain Falcon and Johnny Cage come charging toward each other and having been using their punches and kickes to knock each other down, but to no avail. Johnny Cage then throws a Shadow Bolt, but Captain Falcon dodges very quickly by somersaulting backwards and this aggravates Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage then runs up close and hit Captain Falcon with an Eclipse Kick and it makes Captain Falcon fly in the air. Captain Falcon falls on the ground, but gets right back up not worrying about that kick giving him pain then Johnny tries his other moves. Johnny Cage then uses the Shadow Uppercut and Shadow Kick, but both missed because of Captain Falcon's impressive speed and athletic skills. Johnny Cage then tries one move that Captain Falcon didn't expect, the Nut Punch. While Captain Falcon got hit by the Nut Punch, he wasn't gonna let that stop him from taking Johnny down and dealt with the pain so he can take out Johnny Cage, which surprised Johnny that Captain Falcon was taking it like a true champ. Captain Falcon then summons his Blue Falcon and runs over Johnny Cage with it. While Johnny survived, he was in too much pain to fight any longer and couldn't keep up with Captain Falcon anymore. Johnny Cage struggles to get back on his feet and realized he can't fight anymore due to being in too much pain from getting hit by the Blue Falcon, but wasn't expecting what Captain falcon was gonna do next. Captain Falcon then combos the in severe pain Johnny CAge breaking every bone and damaging every organ in his body and this left Johnny Cage dizzy and made him vulnerable for Captain Falcon to land the finishing blow. Captain Falcon then takes the opportunity of taking out Johnny Cage and falcon punches Johnny's head and making his head slam into the wall really hard. KO! Results Boomstick: Well Captain Falcon isn't a bounty hunter for nothing right. Wiz: This was an extremely close fight. While Johnny Cage's skills and mystical power makes him an incredibly tough and strong celebrity, Captain Falcon has dealt with similar foes time and time again making Johnny Cage a bit of a joke compared to Captain Falcon. Boomstick: Yeah the only thing that was able to slow Captain Falcon down was the Nut Punch, but that didn't slow him down for long, because Captain Falcon is capable of taking pain like a true champ as proven by Pit. Wiz: And Captain Falcon doesn't always need his Falcon Punch to get himself out of a situation that he somehow gets himself into, because Captain Falcon is a lot more strategic when it comes to fighting the bad guys. Boomstick: While Johnny Cage always has to rely on his Nut Punch move to get himself out of every situation, which on paper sounds like a good idea, but Captain Falcon isn't gonna let that happen. Wiz: And while both have taken on deadly villains that are extremely dangerous, Black Shadow is a much better villain then Shao Kahn could ever be. Boomstick: But even if Shao Kahn is tougher since he was killed by lightning from the Thunder god, Raiden and Black Shadow was killed by a Falcon Punch, Black Shadow is still better due to controlling a huge empire all on his own. Wiz: Johnny Cage and Captain Falcon may both be great celebrities and fighters, but Captain Falcon's superior strength, speed and durability were enough to give Captain Falcon the victory. Boomstick: Looks like Johnny got himself "Caged" by the falcon. Wiz: The winner is Captain Falcon. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles